Life Goes On
by hujwernoo
Summary: Continuation of Eureka after Season 5, because I like this show! I got the plot idea from Wyndes and her story 'SARAH knows best'. I'll try to make it as different as I can but just wanted to credit her. Now off to an adventure - Eureka style! Theres something wrong with the plants at Eureka...specifically, they're eating people. ON HIATUS. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Fargo attempted to whistle as he walked down the hall, but he wasn't very good at it. He thumbed through the folder he was to take to Henry.

Well, technically, Dr. Deacon. After all, he _was_ in charge of GD as well as the town. Fargo thought sadly of when he'd had to step down.

Although…it was oddly freeing to not have that much responsibility. He hadn't liked how it had been dumped on him in the time shift. He had had to scramble to fill his previous self's shoes. The fact that nearly everyone remembered him as an egomaniacal jerk hadn't helped either.

Fargo was happy he now had a better reputation. It had taken some time, but it was hard not to notice a change in someone for two years. A little less overbearing and restrictive, a bit nicer and a lot happier, apparently. Zane had filled him in on how he was regarded in a better light now. More of an 'annoying but vague' boss type than 'let's kill him now'.

Of course, now he was a regular scientist and Henry was the boss now. Maybe Fargo was biased, but Henry seemed like one of the best types of boss.

Apparently, all Fargo's work to become different from other-him paid off. He was, if not exactly welcomed, at least accepted by the people he now worked around. He was rather certain that if he'd still been other-him, they would have probably torn him apart.

Fargo gave up on whistling and started to hum instead.

Plus, Holly was here. She was here and she was healthy and she loved him.

Life couldn't be better, in his opinion.

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

Holly smiled as she looked at Allison's slowly growing belly. It was that stage between not noticing it and uncomfortably wondering if she was fat, around five and a half months

"Hi, Dr. Blake!"

Allison started, then smiled and said "Hello, Holly. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing very well. I have something I wanted to ask you. Doug had a cold a few days ago, but I didn't get sick. Do you think this body has an enhanced immune system?"

Allison frowned slightly and put her hand on her belly "I'm not sure…I doubt it. I didn't see any anomalities in your immune system. This is amazingly new technology. I think they programmed your body to operate within regular human capabilities, and didn't try to experiment. You probably just missed the bug."

"Oh, well that's a relief." She meant it too. There had been enough difficulties getting back to fully functioning and corporeal form. The last thing she needed was some thrown-in modification messing her up again. "Have you had an ultrasound yet?"

Allison's smile grew radiant. "It's scheduled for tomorrow. Jack's hoping for a boy."

"And you?"

"I…" she tapped her lips "I'm not sure. Raising Kevin…was hard."

"It was?"

"Uh…" For some reason, her face froze for a split second. Then she smiled again "Clearly, you've never raised a teenager. Jenna might enjoy a little brother, though."

"Well, I have no idea what a little anything is like. I'm an only child."

"Ah."

"Bye!"

"Bye, Holly."

Holly went back to her lab. She had decided to use the lab that had been given to her, even if she'd been brain-jacked there. It wasn't the room's fault.

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

Henry finished signing a stack of forms and leaned back in the chair. It was a much more comfortable design than the former. The padding shifted and molded to hold his new position.

There was a knock.

"Come in."

Fargo entered with a file in hand. Henry groaned inwardly. More paperwork?

He took the file from Fargo and said "I have no idea how you did this."

Fargo screwed up his face in sympathy. "Yeah. It's exhausting."

"It _is_ rather difficult. What's this?"

"My preliminary report." Fargo looked pleased with himself. "I got done early."

"Good work, Fargo." Henry opened it and skimmed through.

Suddenly Jo opened the door and marched in. "Henry, there's something you need to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack grinned. "I'll tell you when we get the ultrasound."

He could practically hear Zoe smiling on the other end of the phone "Be sure to remember."

"I will!"

"Need I remind you, you owe me?"

"I owe you, since when?!"

"Since you _also_ forgot to mention your" her voice lowered conspiratorially. "_time travel._"

"You said you were okay with that!"

"Yeah." She barely kept in laughter. "But it is kind of a shock to find your dad isn't the one you grew up with. Even if our memories match up for the most part. This time, I don't want to come home for Thanksgiving and find a little sister when I thought it was a little brother."

"Okay." Jack was smiling fondly. "If I don't call with the news by one, you can call me."

"Gotcha. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and picked up the book he'd been reading on child-care. He frowned. The last time he'd held these kinds of books was when Zoe was announced. He was surprised to find out he'd forgotten a lot of it. Jenna didn't need constant maintenance like this anymore, either.

He sighed and hoped any Eureka disasters would hold off for a couple days.

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

Dennis carefully moved the leaf under the microscope to a different vein. He peered at it through the lens, and slowly, a frown appeared on his face.

"That can't be right." Dennis took out the leaf and held it up to the light. He put it down and picked up a small cutting of a stem.

Under the microscope, his eyes widened at the vine.

"Oh, _shit._"

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

"What is it, Jo?" Henry knew Jo wouldn't come to him with trifles.

"Zane was toying around with the GD system. Normally, I would just stop him and go along with my day, but, he found an unauthorized file. It's heavily encrypted, and Zane says that he's going to need time to crack it."

Fargo was listening intently "Where'd it come from?" Sheesh. This was the second day back from her and Zane's honeymoon. Already they'd found something wrong? Their wedding had only been three weeks ago!

Jo blew out a breath "I'm not sure. Zane says that it had a kind of software that attaches itself to any empty gigabytes on the mainframe. There's some…timer that signals it to move around and attach to another space. Like a parasite. The only way to open it is to catch it like Zane did or know a certain passcode to access it."

Henry frowned "That's some very advanced programming, even for GD."

Fargo nodded.

Henry addressed them "Jo, go and inform Jack. Fargo, don't breathe a word of this. It is to be kept top secret."

"Yes, sir." Fargo hoped the file didn't contain anything harmful. The last time something anonymous was found in the network, Holly had been brain-jacked. The stupid network better keep away from her this time. She'd been through enough.

Of course, heavily encrypted unauthorized files with amazingly sophisticated software rarely had anything _good._

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

Jo was annoyed.

There was a lot of things that annoyed her. Zane, sexism, chaos, Zane, incompetence, activities that endangered lives, Zane…

This file potentially fell under 'activities that endangered lives'. There had been _literally _dozens of incidents where experiments interacted unknowingly with each other over the years.

Jo stopped by Zane as he was typing furiously at the computer. He looked up and said almost glumly "It's gonna take _hours_ to figure this out."

"Really? How long do you think?"

Zane gestured listlessly toward the monitor. "The software is highly specialized. There's a specific signature to these kinds of things, but that just means I have to figure out how this person would do the layout. Besides mine, this is the most advanced software I've ever seen."

Jo raised her eyebrows. She was a little fuzzy on computers, but she knew Zane was, in her type of terms, a black belt at this sort of thing. Whoever designed the encryption must be a _really _heavy hitter.

Except she knew that anyone could wear down something if enough time was applied. And Zane was one of the best at wearing something down.

She kissed his cheek "You'll get it."

He grinned at her "I'll need sustenance. How about another kiss?"

Jo laughed and started to walk away "Consider it motivation."

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

Jack was deep relearning how to properly hold a newborn when Jo stepped in.

"Jo! How's the first days back?"

"They're okay. Listen, Zane found something in the computers at GD."

Jack's face fell and he groaned. "Oh, come on!"

"I know." Jo made a wry face. "Fortunately, there's nothing exploding yet. Just an encrypted file."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a sec."

She filled him in on the parasite-file on the way. He was just as surprised as she was when she outlined exactly how high-tech the encryption was.

"_Zane_ can't break it?"

"He can, he just needs time. But yeah, it's that good."

Jack grumbled as he leaned back in the seat. "This better be a quick one."

"Planning something?"

"Allison's getting her ultrasound tomorrow." As always, he brightened a bit when he mentioned his wife and unborn child.

"Oh!" Jo wasn't surprised they wanted to know their baby's gender. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. By the way, how was your honeymoon?"

"It was just…great." Jo smiled in remembrance. They'd gone out of town for two weeks. Jo had sworn him to secrecy as they'd flown to Hawaii. It had been a lifelong dream of hers.

They chatted the rest of the way to GD.

**EUREKAEUREKAEUREKA**

Dennis carefully lowered the dropper and squeezed six drops of a clear solution into the soil of the plant. It disappeared into the wet dirt. He looked nervously at the plant.

"That ought to do it" he announced to nobody in particular. "Get back to normal, okay? Please?"

He turned and went to check the computer again.

Everyone talked to the plants. It wasn't unusual for a scientist to murmur or ask rhetorical questions to the flowers and leaves. Or for the leave and flowers to sway with the little gusts from the words.

It was unusual, however, for the plant to shudder violently but noiselessly, and then stop abruptly.

A small vine started creeping slowly over the table behind the unsuspecting scientist's back.


End file.
